Toby
Toby *'Number': 7 *'Class': GER C53/LNER J70 *'Designer': James Holden *'Builder': Stratford Works *'Built': 1914 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1951 Toby is a GER C53 steam tram who came to Sodor after his tramway closed down. He has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van named Elsie. He works on Thomas' Branch Line. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at the GER's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England in 1914 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work and a new coat for Henrietta as well. Toby also got into a bit of a controversy with a female Diesel shunter named Mavis as she was not willing to shunt the trucks where they needed to be. After an accident with some trucks, the two engines made up their quarrel and are now good friends. Toby once discovered an old castle and an old mine, and, while staying on guard, met the Old Warrior Ghost, who was really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. After this, the two engines became good friends and now take visitors to and from the castle and mine. During one harsh winter, Toby had to rescue Farmer McColl's lambs that were trapped on a hillside. Toby was given a temporary three-chime whistle while his bell was being cleaned at the Steamworks. It helped with warning Thomas and Gordon that the tracks were blocked. He once was scared of Knapford Junction. He once ran out of coal while delivering scrap to Crocks Scrap Yard, and after a few unsuccessful attempts at stopping passing engines to ask for some of their coal, Reg decided to lift Toby into the air so that the next engine would see him. Unfortunately, Thomas passed by and thought Reg was about to scrap Toby. After the story spread across the island, Emily took Henrietta to the scrapyard so that she and Toby could explain the truth. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas nearly collided with Toby while racing Bertie. The next morning, Toby attempted to warn Thomas about his red signal, but Thomas was too late to stop and, nearly hitting Emily, and crashed Gordon's coaches. Thomas tried to blame him along with Gordon and Emily, but Sir Topham Hatt saw through his lie. Persona Toby is old but wise, hardworking, and knows enough about running branch lines to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. While Toby is always ready to work hard without any fuss, he can be a bit temperamental sometimes, especially when inexperienced engines who are full of themselves make things difficult for him. However, work at the quarry line often soothes off his moods without any cause of grief to anyone, except of course his old faithful coach, Henrietta. Since the fifth season, Toby had been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. Toby enjoys listening to the birds in the birdhouse next to his shed. He also is friends with the pigs at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Since King of the Railway, Toby has been portrayed closer to his original wiser and more jovial personality, having more subtle shades of nervousness. Basis Toby was inspired by a GER C53 0-6-0T Wisbech steam tram (classed as J70 by the LNER) seen by the Reverend Wilbert and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. Livery In the Railway Series, Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. In the television series, Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. Toby has a number "7" painted on his sides in bright yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two plaques on the sides of his cab stating that he works on the NWR, his number, and the last time and place that he was rebuilt. Toby on the Big Screen Toby was voiced by Colm Feore in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. In the movie, after Diesel 10 eavesdropped on Thomas and Percy talking about the buffers to the magic railroad, Toby followed him to the Smelters Yard. There, he distracted Diesel 10 by ringing his bell, in result of Diesel 10 demolishing the shed that he, Splatter, and Dodge were in. Appearances Voice Actors * Colm Feore (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Rob Rackstraw (UK; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Herman López (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands) * Tom Deininger (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Volker Hanisch (Germany; twelfth season onwards) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Marion and the Dinosaurs only) * Albert Cohen (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Fadulli Costa (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spain) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth season) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Petri Hanttu (Finland) * Vladimir Antonik (Russia; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Denis Bespalyy (Russia; King of the Railway onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) Trivia * Due to an illustration error in Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * One of Toby's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently wearing his scared face mask. Another was previously on display at Drayton Manor but the model was stolen from the display in early 2011. * Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. This is because while on a trip in Yarmouth, he and his father got to ride in the cab of a J70 tram, thanks to Wilbert's good friend, the late Reverend Charlie Rand. * In the fifth season episode Baa, Toby revealed that his favourite station is Maithwaite. * Despite being an 0-6-0T, Toby's Wooden Railway model portrays him with only 4 wheels. * In an interview with SiF , Andrew Brenner stated that Toby was one of his favourite characters, along with James, Bill and Ben. * According to a interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers, Toby was originally going to appear in Emily's New Coaches but was replaced with Oliver. * Toby went through numerous changes throughout the TV series. These include: ** Season 2: *** His bell changed sound. ** Season 4: *** His bell sound returned back to it's original sound. *** He had a unseen whistle (a lower pitch of Percy's). ** Hero of the Rails: *** His side-rods and pistons disappeared. *** His bell sound changed to the same as Flora's. *** His cabs appeared to be blackened out. *** He has decreased in size and is the same height as Henrietta. ** Toby's New Whistle: *** His damaged bell was replaced with a three chime whistle, however his bell was soon restored. * In the CGI series, he is regularly driven from his rear cab instead of his front one. However, since Blue Mountain Mystery, Toby's crew are seen in his front cab. * His second season bell sound was heard after Ryan stops the pirate ship in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, talking, bronze (cancelled), and Battery-Powered) * Take Along (discontinued normal, metallic, and in multi-packs) * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail (normal and talking; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, flip-face, and talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Tomica * Pez * Discover Junction * Wind-up * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) * Diablock * DVD Bingo (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Departing Now * Boss (discontinued) * Micro Rubber Engines * Push Along * Minis (classic, robo, neon, graffiti, advent calendar, DC super heroes and SpongeBob SquarePants) * Choro-Q * MV Sports (in three pack with Thomas and Mavis; discontinued) * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (discontinued) * Rail Rollers Gallery File:Awdry'sTobymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Toby File:Toby,HenriettaandElsie.png|Toby, Henrietta and Elsie File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS1.PNG|Toby in the Railway Series File:DoubleHeaderRS7.png File:MavisRS7.png File:Toby'sSeasideHolidayRS5.png|Toby in his old LNER livery File:TobyTakesTheRoadRS6.png|Toby on the road File:Toby'sVintageTrainRS7.png|Toby with his Vintage Train File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.png|Toby and the Fat Controller File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman35.png|Toby's bell File:DirtyObjects29.png|Toby in the first season File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal35.png|Toby in the second season File:Percy'sPredicament16.png File:TimeforTrouble32.png|Toby's water tank File:TimeforTrouble70.png|Toby in the third season File:Mavis43.png File:SleepingBeauty70.png|Toby in the fourth season File:SpecialAttraction1.png File:HorridLorry61.png|Toby in the fifth season File:Baa!48.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad224.png|Toby in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad370.png File:It'sOnlySnow54.PNG|Toby in the sixth season File:TobyHadaLittleLamb29.png File:Toby'sWindmill58.png|Toby in the seventh season File:Toby'sWindmill62.png|Toby at the Windmill File:YouCanDoItToby55.png|Toby serving as a banker for Gordon in the eighth season File:YouCanDoItToby66.png File:CallingAllEngines!71.png|Toby in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!163.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut27.png|Toby in the ninth season File:TobyFeelsLeftOut30.png File:PercyandtheFunfair10.png|Toby in the tenth season File:Toby'sAfternoonOff19.png File:Toby'sTriumph77.png|Toby in the eleventh season File:Toby'sTriumph101.png File:TheGreatDiscovery363.png|Toby covered in brick dust in The Great Discovery File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise73.png|Toby with a CGI face File:TramTrouble51.png File:HeroOfTheRails43.png|Toby in full CGI File:TheLionOfSodor81.png|Toby in the thirteenth season File:Toby'sNewWhistle16.png|Toby with a whistle Toby'sNewWhistle86.png|Inside Toby's cab File:MistyIslandRescue452.png|Toby in Misty Island Rescue File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods55.png|Toby in the fourteenth season File:Henry'sHealthandSafety82.png File:DayoftheDiesels233.png File:DayoftheDiesels118.jpg|Toby in Day of the Diesels File:TobyAndBash62.png|Toby in the fifteenth season File:BigBelle74.png File:BlueMountainMystery359.png|Toby in Blue Mountain Mystery File:FlashBangWallop!3.png|Toby in the sixteenth season File:TheChristmasTreeExpress67.png KingoftheRailway303.png|Toby in King of the Railway File:GordonRunsDry2.png|Toby in the seventeenth season File:TheLostPuff87.png File:SignalsCrossed10.png|Toby in the eighteenth season File:ThomastheQuarryEngine79.png File:TheTruthAboutToby29.png|Toby in the nineteenth season File:DenandDart78.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure17.png|Toby in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure119.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby3.png|Toby's sideplates File:Who'sThatEngineToby4.png|Toby's bell in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineToby5.png|Toby's cowcatcher File:Who'sThatEngineToby6.png|Toby's number seven File:Who'sThatEngineToby7.png File:Toby'sModelSpecification.PNG|Toby's model specifications File:Tobywithnameboard.png|Toby with nameboard File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of Toby's Trackside Tunes nameboards from Horrid Lorry File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|One of Toby's Trackside Tunes nameboards from Toby's Discovery File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png|One of Toby's Trackside Tunes nameboards from Baa! File:Season1TobyandHenriettapromo.jpg File:TobytheTramEngine.PNG File:TobyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo DirtyObjects28.JPG File:ThomasandTobypromo2.png File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Toby File:TobyCGImodelspecifications.jpg|Toby's CGI model specifications File:TobyattheSteamworkspromo.png|Toby at the Steamworks promo File:TobyatKnapfordpromo.png File:TobyCGIPromo3.jpg File:TobyCGIPromo2.png File:TobyCGIPromo2.jpg File:TobyCGIPromo4.jpg File:TobyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:TobyatDaisyHalt.png File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Toby and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:Head-OnTobyPromo.png|Head-On CGI promo File:Emily'sNewCoachesConceptArt.png|Season 7 Concept Art File:TobyNitrogenStudios.png|Toby at Nitrogen Studios File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby at Drayton Manor File:TobyandRosiemodels.png TobyDraytonManor2.png File:TobyHaraModelRailway.jpg|Toby's Model at Hara Model Railway Museum File:Toby'sFacemask.jpg|One of Toby's face masks File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman(magazinestory)1.png|Toby in a magazine story File:TobyERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL Promo art File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)4.jpg File:ThomasandtheLamps5.png|Toby and Thomas from a side angle. File:TheStrawberrySpecial3.png|Toby in an annual story File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby in an interactive learning segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure55.jpg|Toby in The Great Festival Adventure 1381 gamemap4.png|Toby's Table in Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Pinball File:DayOutWithThomasToby.jpg|Toby at a Day Out with Thomas event File:DayOutWithThomasToby2.jpg|Toby File:Toby'sBasis.jpg|Toby's basis File:TheTrainShedPark3.PNG|Toby at the Train shed theme park KirkleesLightRailwayToby.jpg|Toby on the Kirklees Light Railway. File:ThomasLand(Japan)2.jpg|The events of Toby and the Flood recreated for Thomas Land File:Toby'sTramExpress.jpg|Drayton Manor Toby's Tram Express ride File:Tobys Titling Trucks.jpg Toby'sTiltingTrucks.png|Toby's Titling Trucks In Thomas Land Edaville Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLToby.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOriginalToby.png|Original ERTL File:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|ERTL Toby and Henrietta File:ERTLminatureTobymouldedface.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLminatureTobystickerfacekeyring.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLTobyTheTramEngineBatteryOperatedPlayset.jpg|ERTL Battery Operated Set File:1992WoodenRailwayToby.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:WoodenToby.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Toby.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredToby.jpeg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas'BirthdaySurpriseAccessoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Toby in Thomas' Birthday Surprise File:WoodenRailwayToby'sCastleDelivery.jpg|Toby's Castle Delivery File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesToby.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:BrioToby.JPG|Brio File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|My First Thomas model File:TOMYTobyOriginal.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTobyWithBlueClosedVan.jpg File:2015TrackmasterToby.jpg|2015 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTobyandtheClownCar.jpg|TrackMaster Toby and the Clown Car File:TrackMasterTalkingToby.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Toby File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-AlongMetallicToby.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayToby.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayToby2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Toby.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby.jpg|Take-n-Play Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby2013.jpg|2013 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby2015.jpg|2015 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Toby.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull-n-Zoom File:HornbyToby.jpg|Hornby File:BachmannToby.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Large Scale Bachmann File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Wind Up Metallic Clear Model File:LEGOToby.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksToby.png|Mega Bloks File:PezToby.jpg|PEZ File:SweetToby.JPG|A Toby toy that came with a chocolate egg File:NakayoshiToby.jpg|Nakayoshi File:ChoroQToby.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQTobyTransformingSet.jpg|Choro-Q Toby transforming set File:TomicaToby.PNG|Tomica File:TobyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:BandaiTECToby.png|Bandai TEC File:DepartingNowToby.jpg|Departing Now File:DiablockToby.jpg|Diablock File:DiscoverJunctionToby.jpg|Discover Junction File:Micro-RubberToby.jpg|Micro Rubber File:DeAgostiniToby.jpg|De Agostini File:CollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Collectible Railway File:PrototypeCollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Collectible Railway prototype File:MotorizedRailwayToby.jpg|Motorized Railway File:PushAlongToby.jpg|Push Along File:MinisClassicToby.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicToby.png|Minis (Classic prototype) File:MinisRoboToby.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisPrototypeRoboToby.jpg|Minis (Robo prototype) File:MinisNeonToby.jpg|Minis (Neon) File:MinisAdventCalendarToby.png|Minis (Advent Calendar Prototype) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsToby.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends) File:MinisChristmasToby.JPG|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MINISSugarDaddyTobyPrototype.png|Minis (Sugar Daddy Prototype) File:MINISSugarDaddyToby.png|Minis (Sugar Daddy) File:MinisGraffitiToby.png|Minis (Graffiti) File:TobyasSpongeBob.jpg|Minis (SpongeBob) File:TobyasBlueBeetle.jpg|Mini (DC Universe; Blue Beetle) File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersToby.PNG|Rail Rollers File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby2011.png|2011 Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyChinese.png|Chinese Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookTobyGreekCover.jpeg|Greek Story Library book File:TobyMyThomasStoryLibraryTobySwedishCover.jpeg|Swedish Story Library book File:TobyTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryTobycard.jpg See Also * Category:Images of Toby he:טובי Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Toby's Branch Line